


SSB: TAS episode 11: The Return Of Lock-Up

by Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [11]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Dragon Ball, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Action, Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Past Rape/Non-con, Superheroes, Supervillains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: After Batman and his friends watched Kirby and Jr. Fight for the 7th time, the phone rings. When Batgirl answers the phone, she gave it to Batman and Batman got scared after the phone call, it was no other than batman's creepiest supervillain, Lock-UpBatman's POV and Two-Face's POVNote: I don't own the characters or the game or Batman TAS, only the story





	SSB: TAS episode 11: The Return Of Lock-Up

It was a boring night for me and my friends, we watched Kirby fight Jr for the 7TH TIME! 

We were in my headquarters, the Batcave, luckily the Batcave is hugely looking, the other places in my house is a bit small looking.

My best friend, Harvey Dent had enough of the fighting. "CAN YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING FOR THE 7TH TIME!" 

Kirby and Jr. looked at Two-Face. 

Jr said, "We can't stop fighting." 

Catwoman said, "Why? Why are you two fighting in Batman's headquarters?"

Kirby said, "Because Jr told Master Hand about the skeleton Pichu became friends of, now Pichu and the skeleton is in a talk with Master and Crazy Hand," Kirby then kicked Jr in the nuts, hard. "Thanks a lot, dip shit."

Kirby picked up Jr and throw him out of the cliff in my Batcave and there was a crash after that. 

Kirby then sits on my chair in anger, I was about to go cheer up Kirby when the phone rang.

Batgirl went to answer the call, she picked up the phone. "Hello, this is the Batcave speaking." 

A voice on the phone said, "Hm, I was expecting Batman to answer the phone." 

I knew that voice. 

My eyes shot open, and I started to shiver like crazy. 

Batgirl said, "Uh? Batman to got a caller who wants to talk with ya." 

I went to Batgirl and she gave me the phone. 

I answered sounding scared, "U-uh? Hello!" 

The caller said, "Why hello Batman, remember me? Lock-Up?" 

I spoke, "W-w-what d-d-do you w-w-want?"

"I want you to meet me at the top of a building." said Lock-Up.

"Which one?" I questioned.

"On top of Wayne Enterprises.. You got to meet me there at 9:00 pm or else... And bring your villains, all of them, See you soon Batman." Lock-Up said as he hangs up the phone.

I dropped the phone.

The Penguin said, "Who was that on the phone Batman?" 

I turned around slowly to face my friends. 

Poison Ivy said, "Is there something wrong darling?" 

Harley Quinn questioned, "And what's with the face?"

I said sounding scared, "I-I-I got a phone call from a villain, you may know o-o-o-of." 

Mr. Freeze said, "And why are you scared? You never got scared before."

I put my hand in my pocket belt and took out a picture.

At first, my friends didn't know who was in the picture, but when I shine a flashlight into the picture, my friends gasped with shocked faces.

And a second later I and my friends screamed, panicked, and run around the Batcave. 

"WE ARE GOING TO FUCKING DIE!" Yelled Killer Croc. 

"NO, NO, NO NOT DYING, WE ARE GOING TO GET BEATEN UP!" Yelled Scarecrow.

As we screamed, panicked and run around, Kirby took out a horn and honk it loudly.

it got me and my friends' attraction.

Kirby said, "Why are you guys screaming? And panicking? And run around? It's just a picture-" 

"AHHH!" Screamed Nightwing. 

I said, "Sorry Kirby the reason we screamed is that a long time ago villain used to creep me and my friends," 

Kirby said, "What's his name?" 

I said, "His name is Lock-Up-" 

"AHHH!" Screamed Nightwing again.

I sighed, "His name is Lock-Up-" 

"AHHH!" Nightwing screamed once more. 

I sigh in anger, "His name is Lock-Up-" 

"AHHHH!" Nightwing screams again and again. 

I yelled at Nightwing in anger, "CAN YOU CUT THAT OUT!" 

Nightwing said, "Sorry Batman, every time I hear the name, I scream." 

Kirby slapped his forehead in disappointment. "Really Nightwing? Really? That is a stupid reason, it is like your screaming at a spider making a web, you're better than that Nightwing." 

"Don't judge me, puffball." Said Nightwing. 

Two-Face signed. "What are we going to do Batman? We can't just leave Gotham city, Gotham is our home." 

Kirby said, "And who is Lock-Up?" 

Nightwing was about to scream again when Two-Face covers his mouth.

"Thanks, Harvey." I said.

"Your welcome my best friend." Two-Face said.

I smiled and an idea popped in my head. "Guys I got an idea." They smiled at me. Also, Kirby smiled.

We went to the meeting table in my Batcave and I talked about the plan, When I was done talking about it, The Joker said, "Are you sure it's a good idea, Batman? What if it fails and we all die?" 

I sighed. "Joker, we are not going to die, plus you guys have me and kirby if one of you gets hurt, either means Kirby take you guys back to Wayne Manor. Sounds good?" 

They nodded.

Two-Face didn't nod and he took me out of the meeting table to the batmobile. "Bruce, I don't like this plan, he is fucking big Bruce, bigger than Bane." 

Bane yelled from the distance, "I HEARD THAT TWO-FACE!" 

I said, "Harvey, trust me please, you trust me a few times before right?" 

He nodded.

"Why can't you trust me now?" I said.

He said, "Because what happened recently with yea and the rest of our friends." 

I said sadly, "You don't have to come and stop Lock-Up Harvey, you can stay here are watch Wayne Manor for me."

Two-Face was shocked, "But Bruce..." 

I stopped him from saying anything else. "Just stay here, Harvey."

As I went back to the meeting table.

Ra's al Ghul said, "What did you two talk about?" 

I said, "Two-Face isn't coming with us to stop Lock-Up." 

My friends gasped.

Kirby said, "Oh that is so sad Batman, what is he going to do?" 

"I said to him he can watch Wayne Manor for me," I said.

I look back at Harvey, he had a sad look on his face. 

I look at the time, it was almost 9:00 pm. "Guys lets go and stop Lock-Up." 

My friends got on their vehicles and I got on my batmobile, I started the mobile and drive off, so did my friends.

Two-Face's POV 

What have I done, I just stand there.

After a few seconds I went to the batcomputer, I checked on what Bruce did on his work. 

Alfred came into the Batcave with tea.  
"Master Harvey? Where are Bruce and your friends at?"

I muttered, "They went to stop Lock-Up."

Alfred gasped, "Lock-Up!? Oh shit!" 

I look at Alfred. "What?" 

He said, "Lock-Up recently got himself a huge machine gun and the bullets have fire inside of them!"

I gasped, I need to get help, I can't do it by myself.

And I think who could help me, I went to the batcomputer, I clicked on the call button and I click Jigglypuff.

(If you didn't know Batman put all of Kirby's friends' phone numbers inside his computer)

I waited for Jigglypuff to answer. Finally, she answered, she looks tired. "Two-Face? *yawned* why did you call me?"

I explained to her straight.

She was shocked because I mentioned kirby was going to get hurt. 

"I will get the others and help you Two-Face." She hung up the call and I waited for Kirby's friends to show up.

After 6 minutes of waiting, they came crashing the Batcave's stone walls, (Jigglypuff brought Mario, Luigi, Bayonetta, Peach, Link, Incineroar, Olimar, Duck, Hunt, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Daisy, Meta Knight Ridley, Joker, Bowser, Mr. Game & Watch and Rosalina.)

Jigglypuff said, "Sorry Two-Face, the reason I took so long is because most of us are heavy sleepers." 

Meta Knight cover Jigglypuff's mouth. "Please don't mention that again," he let go of mouth.

I spoke, "There is no time for stupidity, we have to go to Wayne Enterprises right now!" 

Luckily they brought their weapons and I brought mine Ridley picked me up and put me on his back, and the others.

I told Ridley, "Why on your back? You can carry us in your arms," 

Ridley said, "Where else do you want me to put all of ya? In my ass?" 

Mario said, "You-ahh disgusting Ridley."

"What? I am just saying,"

I sigh and we fly to Wayne Enterprises to rescue Bruce and the others.

Batman's POV 

It is almost 9:00 pm, me and my friends hide in different places, well except for Kirby who hides with me. 

I am excited to kick Lock-Up's ass but at the same I am scared, I haven't seen lock-up in 3 years and who knows what he looks like right now?

As we waited, a huge hand appeared on the rooftop and broke the roof, Lock-Up came outside, he looks the same but bigger. "Batman, I'm here, you can come out now." 

I took a breath and came out of my hiding spot. 

He saw me and smiled at me. "Why hello Batman, long time no see." 

I gulped. "Hello Lock-Up, and why are you here?" 

Lock-Up smiled at me, (god his smiles). "I'm here because I just to talk with ya of what happened 3 years ago." 

"What about 3 years ago?" I said sounding serious.

"Well, do you remember I was once a guard at Arkham?" Said Lock-Up. 

"Of course I remember, what about it?" I said.

He went to my ear. "While I abused prisoners, I saw one, I thought was a pretty prisoner and I touched her so hard." 

I saw Harley Quinn tearing.

I said, "Why would you do that to an innocent prisoner? That person did nothing to you," 

Lock-Up said, "I know, but I like to touch people when they miss behaved." 

I snapped my fingers to let know my friends it's time to attack.

Lock-Up chuckled. "Why did you snap your fingers for? That's stupid Batman, you should know better-" 

he was cut off by The Joker saying, "I don't think so psychopath." As he pointed a gun at Lock-Up.

So did my friends, I gave them guns so they can protect themselves.

Kirby took out his sword. "You motherfucker! You're a monster!" 

Lock-Up strangely surrender, I don't trust him, I think he is planning something evil and I can see it in his eyes.

Lock-Up said, "What? You can stop pointing your guns at me."

killer croc said, "No way asshole, I know you're going to do something stupid." 

"Fine, none of ya trust me, which is great." He said.

What the fuck? I thought he was going to say he will leave, but no, why would he say that?

I was about questioned as he took out a huge machine gun.

"It was nice knowing ya Batman and friends." As he shot up in the air.

I yelled at my friends to attack as they did attack Lock-Up and I did too, and Kirby.

Two-Face's POV 

I hope we aren't too late, Meta Knight was sweating like crazy, I think he is like that because he is worried about Kirby. 

I told Ridley, "Can you go faster?" 

He said, "I can't go fast because my wings have cracks in them and I might fall to my death if I go too fast."

I sighed in disappointment. 

Ridley said to me, "Luckily we are here already." 

I was shocked, I looked at Wayne Enterprises, the attack must have started. 

I saw Kirby was in action, Meta Knight was about to fly to Kirby when Captain Falcon grabbed his cape. "I wouldn't go there if I was you." 

meta knight said, "Birdman, I can fight and I know how to, just let me go."

Captain Falcon mumbled and let go of Meta Knight's cape and his cape transform into bat wings.

He then flies to Kirby, Ridley landed on the rooftop, Batman notice me and was surprised.

I and Kirby's friends got off Ridley and took out our weapons, Lock-Up was going insane with the machine gun.

Batman's friends tried to shot him, but lock-up shot them, luckily they didn't get hurt or killed.

I saw Meta Knight hugged Kirby and Kirby hugged him, that is sweet but there is no time to lose. 

I got my gun ready, Lock-Up was going so insane, he wasn't paying attention where he was shooting, Batman and his friends ducked down and I did too. 

But Kirby and Meta Knight didn't, as they got behind Lock-Up, Meta Knight chocked him very hard and Kirby took the machine gun out of his hands.

Meta Knight stopped chocking him and took out his sword, we were surrounding lock-up, Batman got out his bat handcuffs and was about to cuffed Lock-Up when a punch went through his stomach hard.

Blood splatted all-over us. 

Kirby "AHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!" 

Lock-Up fell to the floor and died.

The person who killed was the priest from the wedding? (Kirby told me and my friends that Fox and Falco got married)

"Goku!" Said Kirby and Meta Knight.

"What? I saved ya all." Goku said. 

I and Batman sighed in disappointment while Kirby and Meta Knight talks with Goku.

Batman holds my hand. "Harvey, you really trusted me." 

I said, "Of course I do Batman, I am your best friend." 

Batman smiled and hugged me tightly.

Kirby and Meta Knight aww'd at me and Batman hugging each other. 

Goku said to Meta Knight and Kirby, "Fine I won't kill someone again in front of you two, I will still kill but only if I need to." 

Kirby said, "Fine, that works."

I and Batman stopped hugging each other. 

Jigglypuff said, "Isn't time to go to bed?"

Kirby and his friends got on Ridley and fly back to Smash Bros. 

"WAIT FOR ME GUYS! I'M A PART OF SMASH BROS TOO!" Yelled Goku as he got on Ridley.

I, Batman and my friends got on Man-Bat, and we fly back home to Wayne Manor.

The end


End file.
